


День как день. Без происшествий

by 382



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Быть генералом Первого Порядка не так уж и легко. Чтобы как-то отвлечься и восстановить душевное равновесие, генерал Хакс начинает вести дневник.





	

Чеканя шаг и заложив руки за спину, генерал Хакс вышел из медотсека. Настроение у него было крайне мрачное, это смог бы заметить даже новичок на «Финализаторе». Жесткая линия рта, цепкий взгляд из-под сдвинутых бровей говорили сами за себя. А еще бы ему не пребывать в дурном расположении духа. Только что генералу Хаксу сказали, что ему нужно позаботиться о своих нервах. Как такое можно было воспринять спокойно? Да он бы вышвырнул в открытый космос этих наглецов, если бы они не были квалифицированными медицинскими работниками на главном корабле Первого Порядка. Оставалось только покрепче сжать зубы и совету медиков последовать. Как-никак, признанные профессионалы. А мнение профессионалов Хакс уважал. 

Взяв датапад в руки, он создал новую папку, а в ней новый документ. Светящаяся поверхность лишь на мгновение заставила его задуматься. Все-таки не в первый раз перед ним стояла задача изложить факты в письменном виде.

 

_Запись первая_

_После участившихся мигреней добровольно прошел стандартный осмотр в медотсеке. И кто меня дернул? Засыпали терминами, понял примерно ничего. На приказ выдать конкретный диагноз посоветовали расслабиться и отвлечься. Из предложенных вариантов выбрал, как они назвали это «хобби», ведение дневника. Достойное генерала занятие. Упорядочит мысли, отсечет лишнее. О безопасности не беспокоюсь, личную информацию документировать не планирую._

Хакс пробежался глазами по строчкам. Никакого особого эффекта он не почувствовал. Разве что небольшое удовлетворение от добросовестно выполненного врачебного предписания. Ну, хоть что-то.

— Возможно, стоит дать терапии шанс? — спросил он, казалось, у пустоты. Но тут у ног появилась его рыжая кошка, Миллисент. Издав неопределенный мяукающий звук, она засеменила к спальному месту, явно намекая на то, что время отбоя уже давно наступило.

* * *

— Хакс! Вы не смеете делать вид, что это все в порядке вещей! Хакс, мы не закончили, вернитесь!

Хакс, держа спину прямее обычного, торопливо завернул за угол. Разъяренный магистр Рен все еще кричал ему вслед.

— Какой-то он нервный. Может, ему тоже начать дневник вести, а, Миллисент? 

Кошка, удобно расположившись на руках своего хозяина, лишь довольно зажмурилась. Хакс почесал ее за ухом. Что ж, свое полное наплевательство к Рену она выразила вполне доходчиво.

 

_Запись вторая_

_Неприятная стычка с магистром Рен. Был обнаружен им в личной каюте при попытке незаметно устранить оплошность Миллисент. Рен, кажется, огорчен. Назвал мою кошку бессердечным рыжим чудовищем, таким же, как и ее хозяин. Не вижу причин переходить на личности и тем более обвинять в чем-то благородное животное. Любой на ее месте мог бы перепутать лоток и этот уродливый ящик с песком, где Рен держит свою бесценную реликвию. По мне, так никакой разницы. И вообще двери надо лучше запирать. Так что вины ни за собой, ни за кошкой не признал. Но, зная мстительный характер магистра, на всякий случай извинился._

* * *

— Это поведение совершенно недостойно генерала Первого Порядка.

— Рен, что вы вообще знаете о достойном поведении?

— Достаточно, Хакс, чтобы сказать: справление нужды на реликвии неприемлемо!

— Вы так говорите, будто я вам лично на дедушкин шлем нассал! — Хакс потерял терпение и забылся в выражениях.

— Это была ваша кошка, генерал, вы несете за нее полную ответственность!

— Тогда следующий счет за сгоревший инвентарь в тренировочном отсеке я пришлю вам лично, Рен.

— Это нечестно. У вас паршивая противопожарная система безопасности! — интонация Рена говорила о крайне оскорбленных чувствах. 

— Не надо, Рен. Система работает превосходно. Я там даже спичкой чиркнуть не успеваю. А вы вот дуетесь совершенно по-детски. 

 

_Запись третья_

_Рен до сих пор злится из-за Миллисент. Долго и горячо спорили. В итоге пришлось сдаться. Вынужден был спросить, на колени мне, что ли, встать, чтобы он принял мои извинения. Ответа Рен не дал, зато звуки из-под шлема начал издавать крайне подозрительные. Посоветовал ему проверить вокодер. Или мне показалось, или в ответ он пнул меня в лодыжку Силой. И кто говорил про недостойное поведение?_

* * *

Опыт подсказывал Хаксу, что иногда лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать. Поэтому проходы по мостику с самым безразличным, но одновременно с этим и крайне важным видом он считал обязательной рутиной. 

— Генерал.

— Лейтенант.

— Генерал.

— Капитан.

— Генерал.

Хакс кивнул приветствовавшим его штурмовикам.

— Хакс? Куда это вы так вырядились?

— Рен. Мне казалось, мы солидарны в вопросах ношения формы.

— Это у вас форма. У меня — одежда.

— Вот поэтому вы всего лишь магистр, а я — генерал.

Рен сжал руку в кулак. Скрипнула кожа перчатки.

— Вы же понимаете, что это совершенно несопоставимые позиции?

— Могли бы просто сказать, что мне идет новая шинель.

— Смотрите, чтобы до нее не добралась ваша кошка.

— Я вас не слышу, Рен.

 

_Запись четвертая_

_День как день. Прошелся по мостику, набросив шинель на плечи, дважды. Эффектом доволен. Даже Рен был впечатлен. В остальном без происшествий._

* * *

— Опять вы.

Генерал Хакс застыл на пороге. Он пришел в техотсек с целью сдать табельный бластер на проверку. Миллисент опрокинула на него стакан с бренди, и теперь внутри что-то то искрило, то булькало. 

Хакс никак не ожидал, что уже в четвертый раз за день столкнется с Реном. Казалось, тот всегда знал, куда он собирается в следующую минуту, и оказывался там раньше него намеренно.

— И где мастер? — спросил Хакс. Рен стоял у рабочего стола, от скуки лениво гоняя пальцами оплавленный кусок металла. 

— Вы намекаете, что это я его куда-то дел? 

— От вас всего можно ожидать.

— Приятно, что вы такого мнения обо мне, генерал. Но нет, я здесь такой же посетитель, как и вы.

Хакс поджал губы и переложил бластер из руки в руку.

— Передадите мастеру, что я заходил?

— Непременно.

 

_Запись пятая_

_Слишком часто вижу Рена. Куда бы я ни пошел, везде он. Будто ему совершенно нечем заняться. Странно, но он в ответ сказал мне то же самое. Не понимаю, о чем идет речь, у меня каждая минута расписана. Сообщил ему об этом и попросил держаться от меня подальше._

_Позднее на встрече с Верховным лидером был вынужден взять слова назад. Верховный лидер настаивает на нашей более плотной совместной работе. Что он имеет в виду, пока не ясно. Но, судя по всему, компанию Рена придется терпеть._

* * *

— Снимайте китель, генерал.

— Мне не жарко, — Хакс, смутившись, сказал первое, что пришло на ум.

— Но вам будет, — Рен приблизился к нему.

— А что, если я не сниму китель, мы не сможем продолжить нашу дискуссию?

— Я снимаю шлем, вы — китель. Сделка?

— Сделка, — Хакс тяжело сглотнул. 

Лицо Рена без маски — это аргумент. 

 

_Запись шестая_

_Пригласил Рена к себе. Надо же как-то налаживать рабочие отношения? Показал ему свои наброски в области разработки оружия. Рен не оценил. Сказал, что признает только световые мечи. Долго и горячо спорили. В результате спора я потерял несколько элементов форменной одежды, а Рен даже снял шлем. Когда дискуссия была окончена, выставил его за дверь. Слабо верю, что такое больше не повторится. Подумываю о том, чтобы засекретить записи, поставить новый пароль на датапад и перепроверить доступ к камерам._

* * *

_Запись седьмая_

_Был застигнул Реном врасплох в одном сапоге посреди коридора. Виной всему поздно обнаруженный кусок мяса, который Миллисент стащила из офицерского ужина и спрятала мне в сапог. Пришлось объяснять Рену особенности поведения кошек, делящих добычу в знак уважения и привязанности. Рен ничего не сказал, улетел на миссию._

* * *

_Запись восьмая_

_Поставил на датапад новый пароль. Навел справки, Рен покинул корабль на полную неделю. С неохотой признаюсь, что жду его возвращения. Испытываю сильное желание продолжить нашу совместную работу. В рамках приказа Верховного лидера, разумеется._

* * *

Воздух в коридорах «Финализатора» звенел от напряжения. Каждый старался найти себе срочное дело и, главное, не попадаться генералу Хаксу на глаза. Потому что все знали — если его одолевает скука, могут полететь головы.

Генерал Хакс в настоящий момент уже был близок к понятию «как на иголках». Как на иголках он и ходил, и стоял, и сидел. То тут, то там проходил шепоток, что это все ввиду отсутствия магистра Рен на корабле. Когда разговоры дошли до Хакса, контрмеры нашлись незамедлительно.

— А это что?

— Голожурналы. Последние модные тренды в галактике, светские новости, кулинарные рецепты…

— Капитан Фазма, не заставляйте меня краснеть за вас, — Хакс высоко задрал подбородок, выражая крайнее неудовольствие. 

— Мой генерал, не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного. Я же женщина.

— Вы прежде всего — капитан, — Хакс помолчал, изучая бесстрастное лицо Фазмы. — Только мое высокое мнение о вас, как о профессионале, позволит закрыть на это глаза.

 

— С-спасибо, капитан, что п-прикрыли, — поблагодарил неловко заикающийся Митака.

— Ну что, вы, лейтенант. Мы же тут все одна большая семья, — Фазма похлопала его по плечу. — Если еще что-то узнаете про магистра Рен и генерала Хакса, вы знаете, с кем нужно поделиться в первую очередь.

Митака нервно икнул.

 

_Запись девятая_

_Скучно. Рен вернется через два дня. Писать совершенно не о чем. Устроил внеплановый досмотр личных вещей. Распорядился об уничтожении сорока трех неуставных предметов. Обновил запасы бренди. Поиграл с Миллисент — из подтяжек Рена вышла отличная игрушка. Если она их испортит, внесу подтяжки в реестр запрещенных личных вещей._

* * *

_Запись десятая_

_Судя по отчетам, шаттл «ипсилон» вернулся за несколько часов до конца ночной смены. Рена за целый день так и не видел._

_Подслушал разговор в столовой. Разговаривавшие уверяли, что видели Рена с обнаженным торсом и что за этот торс, цитата, «можно убить». Навел справки. В общественных местах Рен не оголяется. Навел повторные справки. Никакого «Мэтта» ни в техслужбе, ни на корабле нет. Наорал на подчиненных за бардак._

* * *

— Что значит, «подтяжки — запрещены»? Это часть моей одежды, генерал.  
— Можете ознакомиться с реестром запрещенных личных вещей. Последний экземпляр есть у меня в каюте, — без запинки сообщил Хакс.  
— А я вам и здесь могу показать, что будет с моими штанами, если я уберу подтяжки, — Рен, уже снявший шлем, с вызовом изогнул бровь.  
— Показывайте, — Хакс даже не моргнул.  
— Ну, смотрите.

 

_Запись одиннадцатая_

_Рен объявился после отбоя дневной смены, как ни в чем не бывало. Пригласил меня к себе. Пересказал ему эпизод из столовой. Всячески требовал доказать слухи, уводя разговор от изодранных Миллисент подтяжек. Долго и горячо спорили о несовершенстве системы безопасности на корабле. Рен спор выиграл дважды._

* * *

_Запись двенадцатая_

_Уходя от Рена утром, обнаружил у себя в сапоге руку. Судя по состоянию краев раны, отсечена мощным бластерным выстрелом или световым мечом. Рен моей находке был крайне рад. С чего бы это._

* * *

— Рен, отпустите животное.  
— Вы издеваетесь? Это она в меня вцепилась. Уберите ее немедленно, или я за себя не отвечаю.  
— Что вы вообще забыли у меня в каюте посреди ночи? — Хакс сощурился. В воздухе ощутимо пахло чем-то несвежим.  
Рен отвернулся, уходя от ответа. Зато из каюты, пока Хакс не обработал царапины от когтей, уходить отказался.

 

_Запись тринадцатая_

_Был разбужен посреди ночи шипением и криками. Шипела Миллисент, кричал Рен. Перепуганное животное вцепилось Рену в лицо. Прежде чем приступить к разбору ситуации, отцепил кошку от Рена (он держался крайне недостойно). Выяснил детали происшествия без труда: новая, — но отнюдь не свежая, — отрезанная конечность и очередной кусок мяса в моем сапоге все объяснили. Долго и горячо спорили, должна ли входить кошка в реестр запрещенных личных вещей. Рен спор проиграл, но, кажется, он мне поддался. Аргументы у меня были так себе._

* * * 

— А где ваши сапоги, генерал?

— Рен, вы уже все мне доказали. Не надо, пожалуйста, больше засовывать чужие части тела мне в обувь.

 

_Запись четырнадцатая_

_Стал прятать сапоги в шкафчике с замком. В остальном, день как день. Без происшествий._

* * *

_Запись пятнадцатая_

_У меня маленький член,_  
И очень большое эго.  
Мне нравится Кайло Рен,  
Его член совсем другое дело. 

* * *

— Хакс?

— Что?

— Вам не кажется, что Верховный лидер будет нами доволен?

— Вы о чем, Рен?

— Мы неплохо сблизились за короткий срок.

Хакс перевернулся на бок и посмотрел Рену в лицо.

— Вы так думаете? 

— Я в этом уверен. Я это чувствую.

Рен положил руку Хаксу на бедро.

— Очень хорошо, Рен. Я тоже это чувствую.

— Я прощен?

— За вашу глупую клевету про мой член? 

Рен напряженно кивнул. Кажется, ему было немного стыдно.

— Признаться, я все еще хочу, чтобы вы подавились собственными словами, — уклончиво ответил Хакс.

— В каком-то смысле я и подавился. Хотите закрепить результат?

Хакс медленно кивнул.

 

_Запись шестнадцатая_

_Сменил пароль на датападе. Долго думал, как наказать автора низкопробной клеветы и паршивой поэзии. Все усилия оказались напрасными, смысл наказания был утерян в процессе. Сил сердиться на Рена больше нет. Я обречен, но совсем не против быть обреченным так._

* * *

_Запись семнадцатая_

_Подслушал разговор в столовой. Хотят слухи, что, цитата, «Генерал на «Финализаторе» спит с мужчинами». Наорал на всех, предписал шестнадцать дисциплинарных наказаний. Генерал на «Финализаторе» один, это я, и сплю я только с магистром Рен. Никогда не понимал стремление некоторых людей все преувеличивать._

* * *

_Запись восемнадцатая, заключительная_

_Привел с собой на стандартный осмотр в медотсек Рена. Медики были крайне довольны результатами моей терапии. А вот Рену, кажется, все только предстоит. Запрос на новый медперсонал уже отправил. В остальном, день как день. Без происшествий._


End file.
